Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus, a video processing method, and particularly to a technique for performing monitoring using video.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case where a specific target such as a face or a human body is detected in video of a monitoring camera, generally detection in an image of an object that corresponds with a match pattern is performed using a single (or multiple in accordance with an angle) match pattern(s) (dictionary) in which are stored characteristics of a target object.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-211311, a technique is disclosed in which a plurality of local patterns are extracted using a match pattern for the entire area of an image while changing the size of the image, local characteristic amounts are calculated, and then, from the sum total of the results of performing weighting of the local characteristic amounts, it is determined whether or not there is a human body. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-088093, a technique is disclosed in which a processing method of face detection processing is changed in accordance with an orientation of a camera body. Also, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-373332, a tracking technique that uses pattern matching is described. For this kind of processing of specific object detection, the background of increasing resolutions of network camera devices, and the ability to execute at high speed in order to perform real time processing for monitoring and the like have been necessary. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-135115 describes, as a method of realizing an increase in processing speed, a technique for switching, based on a past image capture result, a priority of a reduced image (layer) that uses pattern matching.
Meanwhile, in the case where crossing detection and intruder detection are performed with video analysis processing, generally a tracking line, which is a moving object tracking trajectory, is used. Determination of object crossing or determination of an intrusion is performed by detecting intersection or inclusion of a determination region frame or determination line segment set in an image and a tracking line.
By combining the crossing detection/intrusion detection and the specific object detection processing described above, specific object crossing detection/intrusion detection is possible.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-50934, detection of a face is performed and face tracking based on motion information detected from a correlation between a current frame and a past frame is performed. Based on this tracking result, determination of a object crossing of a specific area is made possible.
However, there is a problem of processing load being heavy in the specific object detection processing with template matching, etc., as described above. For this reason, such methods as lowering the detection processing frequency to a level at which processing is possible by applying processing for thinning out processing image frames in time-series, etc., and performing batch processing of recorded video rather than real time processing have been adopted.
So, currently there is a problem in that there is a tradeoff relationship in which performing detection processing at high precision makes for high load and low speed and to perform processing at high speed requires adopting a low load detection method.